


I met my enemy and fed him bread

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sonic is twenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short break from war or "how many steps it takes to get from hate to love and back again". Eggman isn't sure how he got here and Sonic isn't helping.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	I met my enemy and fed him bread

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone fighting in WW2 for my freedom so now I can make a fat man make love to a cartoon animal. I also want to thank every seething puritan on tumblr dot com. This fic wouldn't be here without you.

If you asked Eggman how he got into this situation, he himself wouldn’t know the answer. He only understood that what was happening now was an avalanche, and what was before was small falling stones. 

And now it’s all rolling, rolling, rolling, and the devil only knows if he can survive it all. 

The hedgehog bit his lip with his terrible fangs, pressing against him with a fierce kiss, and Eggman realized that he definitely wouldn’t survive.   
The hot tongue pressed brazenly against his own, licking the blood. It was evident that Sonic had little experience in kissing, but this clearly did not stop him.   
‘I’m gonna go crazy’, Eggman thought in daze. This wasn’t not how he imagined it. That is, not that he imagined it at all! Well, maybe he did, but ... not too often. Only in the dark, dark nights, when logic and common sense went to bed, and incomprehensible feelings rose, like deep-sea fish from the bottom of the Mariana Trench, clouding his mind ... yes, perhaps he imagined a damn hedgehog spread out on a pillow, with a damp open mouth, with green eyes, moist and full of complete submission. And he did everything he wanted to the hedgehog, and the hedgehog allowed that, because he himself wanted it.  
“What are you thinking about?” grinned Sonic. Eggman blinked and came back to reality. “None of your business,” he said grimly. Sonic chuckled and stretched out his hand and squeezed Eggman’s… privates, through his pants.  
“What insolence!” gasped Eggman. The hedgehog continued to look at him with his green eyes, grinning with his horrible teeth. Pure hero, animal saviour? Ha! He could swallow the poor doctor whole and not choke ...   
“What, having fun playing goody two-shoes?” blurted out Eggman, involuntarily rising his hips to Sonic’s touch, “While you are so bad to me?”   
“Well, what do you want me to answer?” -Sonic laughed, making himself comfortable on his lap and continuing to stroke the doctor's cock. "I’m acting like a teenager, damn it" the doctor thought gloomily, "I should’ve bothered with my personal life earlier. But did I bother? No! And now someone else is bothering with it!"   
“I want you to answer the truth,” muttered Eggman. Although the green eyes of the enemy were burning holes thorugh him, he was afraid to look away.   
“You know it yourself and you still want me to say it out loud?” Sonic chuckled, “You're a villain. Being bad to you isn’t enough… I should be very, oh-oh, very bad.”   
He said this and very quickly slipped his hand inside the doctor's trousers. Eggman bit the inside of his cheek as the rough fabric of the glove brushed against the delicate head.   
“Circumcised, huh?” Sonic grinned.   
"What, you wanted something else?" growled Eggman. Then something in his head clicked and he asked suspiciously:  
“How do you know the difference?”  
“From the Internet”, answered Sonic briskly, ”I snooped about a bit… wanted to know about you guys. So I would know what I was getting myself into. Never bothered with it before and probably won’t bother since. Be thankful for my thoughtfulness!”   
Eggman didn't say anything, but imagining Sonic typing away at his fox friend’s computer “how to sleep with a human male” made him much less anxious.  
Sonic pulled his pants down and Eggman obediently got up on his knees, thinking that he probably looks like an idiot.   
“Nice shorts,” snorted Sonic. Eggman glanced down at his skinny boxers with a pattern of little Gundams.   
“You could use some nice shorts yourself,” said Eggman.   
“No way, I love the refreshing breeze”, chuckled Sonic. The doctor wanted to say something else, but then the hedgehog took his half-hard member, stroking it at the base and looking at it with interest. And when your most precious thing is in such close proximity to your nemesis, the desire to talk about some nonsense disappears.   
“Pretty big” remarked Sonic, stroking the "most precious thing" without much skill, “Women are probably lining up to have you, don’t they?”   
“They’re not “lining up”. They sign up online. A big businessman like myself needs to be organized”, Eggman was nervously running his mouth watching Sonic lick his lips. Cool air settled on his bare thighs, chilling the skin. The hedgehog glanced at him with his green eyes and smiled, showing a sharp fang, before leaning down and breathing at the head of the doctor's cock.   
‘That's it, I'm dead’, Eggman thought defeatedly, closing his eyes tightly. But then it got even worse - nothing distracted from the hot crampedness the damned hedgehog sucked him into. Sometimes Sonic scraped him with his terrible fangs, which gave the doctor goosebumps. He couldn’t bear it anymore and opened his eyes again. Sonic diligently tried to swallow as much of the doctor as he possibly could, breathing hard through his nose and pouring saliva all over. The doctor was very afraid to say something - lest the worst enemy closed his jaw - but the hedgehog’s inept attempts only teased him, only kept him on the verge of pleasure. He reached out gently to touch the hedgehog's head. If Sonic were human, he would now run his fingers through his hair. But the hedgehog only had short fur and Eggman distantly thought that maybe he should have taken off his gloves and felt it with his fingertips. Sonic, feeling the touch, raised his brightly shining eyes. Teary from the strain, Eggman realized.   
“You’re choking,” he whispered “it’s not going to work.”  
Sonic jerked his shoulders and pulled the doctor's wet cock out of his mouth.  
“Can’t blame the guy for trying”, he coughed, “well, that was interesting”.   
He squeezed Eggman’s cock and grinned: “Anyway, I at least raised it up full mast. I gotta earn some points for that!”   
“Watch your mouth, or I’m gonna get limp again”, muttered Eggman, only now realizing that it wouldn’t end with the hedgehog’s toothy mouth. “Now’s when the real fun begins,” Sonic said, awkwardly sitting up between Eggman’s thighs. He then winked at the doctor:   
“I haven't forgotten about myself either. Check this out!” Eggman “checked it out” obediently.  
“Oh” he said.  
“What a great reaction”, Sonic shook his head.   
“I've never seen it before”, admitted Eggman, who somehow did not realize that Sonic should probably have Sonic Jr. And he really had it - it appeared seemingly from thin air. Eggman realized that Sonic waited for him to say something about it.  
“It’s... cute?” he took a risk.   
Sonic burst out laughing. “You're the cute one here, Eggy! Actually, I never thought that you would be so submissive. And here I was hoping to get a "rodent" or at least a "pincushion” out of you!”  
Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Eggman said nothing. He didn’t want to explain to the hedgehog that you don’t really jeer people with your pants down. Meanwhile, Sonic straddled his hips, putting his hands on his chest and forcing him down on his back for some unknown reason (probably nothing good).  
“What are you planning?” - blurted out Eggman. Sonic stood up, looking down at the doctor over his gut, still grinning with his disgusting smile. - “Hey doc. How about we play a game?” he suggested.   
“What does this have to do with... whatever we are doing now?” asked the poor doctor. Sonic winked:   
“Whoever lasts longer wins!”   
“Are we playing for fun or for real money?” quipped Eggman. Sonic hummed.  
“As if you don’t know. For fun, of course. As we always do”.  
‘I'm not playing for fun! And it’s not just a game to me’ this is what the doctor wanted to say. But at that moment, Sonic grabbed his cock, pressing his hips against him.  
“You, doc, have a head start” said Sonic, teasing an already half-limp cock with his hand, “I am a twenty-year old virgin with raging libido and you are a mature, experienced man. Personally, I’m ready to get down with anybody who asks, but you already have set in stone preferences that probably don’t include me. Wouldn't it be silly if I lasted longer than you?”  
“Are you always so chatty?” Eggman asked instead of answering.   
“You can try and make me shut up” Sonic answered cheerfully. His hands, with much more skill than before, kept stroking the doctor's cock. “All right,” he said finally, “Let’s juice”.  
‘Juice? What ju- Ah. A-a-ah’ thought Eggman when Sonic began to swing his hips in time with the movements of his hands. It looks like he was pressing his cock against his. Oh sure. Now he finally understood the plan.   
Eggman closed his eyes, exhaling. He was tired of being anxious. Why did he think Sonic would try to hurt him? He's a hero. This sort of thing isn’t in a hero’s playbook. Probably. Maybe. He guessed that having sex with their enemy wasn’t in a hero’s playbook either... oh, damn it, thought the doctor tiredly. Que sera sera. The hedgehog only has himself to blame if he attempts something evil. The doctor never left home without a portable weapon in the jacket.   
So Eggman finally decided to relax and ride the muddy waves of warm pleasure. No matter how virgin the hedgehog was - if he was actually virgin at all - his hot thighs, arms, and breath were much better than his own hand. He felt himself finally feeling aroused. He took a deep breath, wiggling his hips, thrusting into Sonic's fist.   
“Finally, you’re warming up” the hedgehog laughed softly.   
Without opening his eyes, Eggman answered:  
“Quiet, you rodent pincushion.”   
“Oh, docto-o-or!” Sonic exclaimed, rolling the “R” in a faux French accent, and chuckled.   
Eggman raised his hand, first one, then the other, grabbing hold of the hedgehog's hips and guiding him.   
'I can live with this' he decided, feeling the tension leaving his body. He pushed faster and faster into the hot palms of the hedgehog, feeling his ragged breathing, imagining his half-closed green eyes - it was all so simple, it seemed so normal.   
Maybe those dark nights weren’t all that dark, and the incomprehensible feelings were not so incomprehensible.   
He was ready to admit to himself - he liked the hedgehog, with his nasty grin, with those horrid eyes. Green, green eyes, he thought. Green like envy itself.   
Once he was furious that a damn rodent (so what if the real hedgehogs are insectivorous! Sonic was a rodent to him, and always will be) constantly ruined his day. Now he was almost proud - he, and only he could really captivate Sonic, hold his attention.   
‘He's the best’, Eggman thought. ‘The rest of those idiots don't hold a candle to him. He's the best, and I deserve only the best.’   
He opened his eyes, looking at the hedgehog's head thrown back. Eggman raised one hand, fingers touching his face. Sonic caught his fingers in his mouth, caressing them with his tongue, and Eggman exhaled noisily. He swayed forward, forcefully grabbing and pulling Sonic towards himself and laying him on his chest, kissing the hedgehog greedily. Sonic made a faint sound, and Eggman looked into his half lidded green eyes, shining with complete obedience.  
“You bastard,” whispered Eggman, “my bastard.”   
“Yours”, breathed Sonic and kissed the doctor, biting his lip again.   
‘Okay then’ Eggman managed to think before cumming without any other stimulation. Distantly he heard Sonic's chuckle.  
“You lose”, teased the hedgehog. 

As if he didn’t understand that already.   
The avalanche descended upon doctor Eggman, sweeping away a couple of Christmas trees and a dozen skiers along the way. 

THE END


End file.
